Is It a Date?
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Masky and Hoodie have always been great friends. One night, Hoodie invites him to go on a night out. Both love each other deeply, but, they don't know how to admit it. The question on both their minds is "Is it a date?" (Masky x Hoodie fluff)


"We will wait for you no more." Masky spoke eerily. "Control is being taken away from you. From the start, this has been a game to us. I'm coming fo- OH! HAHA! STOP! THAT TICKLES!"

"What is going on in here?!" Slender Man hissed as he bursted through the door.

He discovered Masky on the floor, being tickled relentlessly by Hoodie. The black-haired boy was saying "stop," but, he loved to have his partner to play around with him. Slender Man sent a wave of harsh static through the proxies' heads, making them stop their child's play.

"Stop fooling around on the job! We have to post video by the day after tomorrow! Ugh... I guess it was time to pack up for the night anyway. Masky, I expect you early on set tomorrow. We still have a few more shots to film." Slender Man told them angrily.

He walked out without another word and left the best friends to themselves.

"Y'know... I think we should stop playing like this. I mean, it's fun and all, but, I think Master gets angry when we mess around." Masky sighed.

"Oh, he's no fun!" Hoodie chuckled. After a moment, he calmed down and looked down at the floor, brooding.

_Is this a good time to ask? I wonder if he'll agree..._

"M-Masky...?" he stammered.

"Yeah?" Masky replied, taking his black hood off, revealing his bare chest. "Dang... this thing is hot... especially under all these lights..."

"W-will you..." Hoodie began, feeling a bit frustrated staring at his friend's exposed flesh. "G-go on a da-" He paused, unsure if the word "date" would make him feel uncomfortable about his purposal. "I mean... you wanna go meet up tonight?"

"Sure," Masky smiled. "But, you'll have to give me a chance to get ready. This hoodie is too hot; I need something else."

Hoodie nodded and told him that he'd meet him at the entrance to Rosswood Park in an hour. Masky Slender Walked to Tim's house with haste.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Masky squealed when he got to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm going on a date with Hoodie! Wait... maybe this isn't a date? Maybe Hoods just wants to hang? It sounded like he was about to say "date." Oh well... whatever Hoodie wants."

He sighed, his own thoughts making him unsure. He'd always had a crush on Hoodie, but, he'd never known how to express his true feelings without sounding too gay. What if Hoodie had thought that Masky was a fag and didn't want to be his friend anymore? That was one of his many worries, however, tonight had to be the perfect opportunity to tell him how he really feels. Masky took a quick, yet thorough shower before grabbing a black shirt and his signature tan jacket. He hastily did a few things with his hair and paced back and fourth, thinking of ways to tell Hoodie his feelings.

_"Hoods, I really like you, okay?" No... that would be coming on too strong. "You want to go steady?" Too quick..._

Before Masky knew it, the time was eight and he had absolutely nothing to say to Hoodie without sounding too awkward. He sighed, throwing his mask on and Slender Walking to the entrance of Rosswood Park. His partner was already waiting for him, holding a basket of some sort.

"Hi!" Hoodie exclaimed when he arrived, barely hiding his excitement in.

"Hey," Masky said, trying to keep his cool. "What's in the basket?"

"You'll see when we get there." Hoodie replied, starting to walk.

Masky nodded and followed him. As they walked, the partners inched closer together to where Hoodie's hand was touching Masky's. The blue-eyed proxy was thankful he had a mask on, for he was blushing furiously; the same went for Hoodie.

"H-how much f-farther?" Masky stuttered.

"Not much." Hoodie said.

_You idiot! His hand is right there... hold it or something!_, he scolded himself mentally.

The hooded man swallowed and gently held Masky's hand. At first, he was scared to see how his friend would react, but, was immediately shocked by what he did next; Masky held back. This action made him want to pin him up against the tree and go for his lips, but, Hoodie held back. He wanted Masky to feel comfortable getting close to him; not be scared every time he came within fifty feet. Finally, the proxies made it to a clearing.

"Wow... this is nice." Masky said.

"Yeah, it's nice being out here without Jay or Alex on our tails." Hoodie chuckled.

Masky nodded in agreement as their hands separated. Hoodie took out an old blanket from the basket and lied it down in the middle of the field.

"Oh, so THAT'S what was in there." Masky realized.

"That's not all." Hoodie proclaimed, taking out a case of cheesecake.

Masky gasped, his mouth watering at the delicious dessert. But, then he remembered the simple fact that, "I didn't eat dinner."

"Covered!" Hoodie exclaimed in a sing-song voice, taking out some wrapped-up chicken salad sandwiches.

"Whoa! You sure do know me well!" Masky said, obtaining one of the sandwiches.

"Yup, gotta feed my Masky..." Hoodie winked, poking his stomach.

Masky giggled, but, then quickly said under his breath, "Curse this body..."

He hated that Tim had girlish tendencies and quirks; it always affected the way he responded to things when he was in control. Hoodie, on the other hand, thought it was adorable. He loved everything that Masky did; he was perfect in his eyes. Hoodie's heart skipped a beat when Masky had reacted the way he had. Masky sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was a nice, warm night to be having a picnic; or going on "date" like this, rather.

"So, how many more shots you got before Master can assemble the video?" Hoodie asked.

"Meh... I have to move my head like a derp and a few other things..." Masky replied. "Wow, these sandwiches are really good, Hoods."

"Thanks, I know how you like chicken salad and all..." Hoodie smiled gently.

Masky chuckled and proceeded to eat the rest of his sandwich. Hoodie started eating his own, not saying another word. Finally, when his friend had swallowed the last bite of his food, he made a suggestion,

"Lets play tag."

"Okay."

Masky quickly touched Hoodie on his shoulder and shouted, "YOU'RE IT!" He ran away, giggling up a storm.

"Hey! NO FAIR YOU CHEATER!" Hoodie hollered, standing up and pursuing him.

Masky ran as fast as he could, making Hoodie unable to catch him. Fireflies flew up from their hiding places as the two men scurried like mice through the large field. Eventually, Masky started to tire and pant; he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He stopped and bent over to catch his breath, supporting himself on a tree.

"O-okay Hoods..." he gasped for air. "You win... my sides hurt..."

Masky looked around and discovered his friend was nowhere in sight. He turned around and stepped a few feet away from the tree.

"Hoods?!" he called out.

At this point, he was sort of worried. Suddenly...

"BOO!" a vocie shouted, something shaking Masky crazily.

"EEK!" he shrieked like a little girl. He spun around, discovering a laughing Hoodie. Masky's expression turned dark. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I-I was..." Hoodie choked out between his shrills of laughter. "I was hiding in that tree!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S CHEATING!" Masky growled.

"Hehe... what about deciding who's gonna tag, huh?" Hoodie smirked, explaining his way of making his masked partner have a taste of his own medicine.

"Fine, I guess that's fair..." the sweat-drenched Masky replied, folding his arms.

"So, my turn?" Hoodie asked.

"Oh... alright." Masky consented, preparing to chase him.

Hoodie ran off at his top speed; which wasn't very fast considering how much energy he'd wasted pursuing Masky. Masky ran after him, holding his sides and panting from exhaustion and that recent adrenaline rush from his partner's jump scare. Finally, he caught up, readying himself for his next action.

"I... GOTCHA!" Masky shouted, pouncing on Hoodie, wrapping his arms around his upper back and his legs around his waist.

The friends collapsed into a hot, sweaty pile on the ground. They panted heavily; Masky kept a tight grip on Hoodie, resting his head on his neck. His breath sent shivers down Hoodie's back.

"W-we should g-go rest on the b-blanket..." he stammered.

Masky nodded in agreement, starting to unwrap his legs from his waist. But, before he could, Hoodie stopped him. He stood up, carrying Masky that way back to their little picnicking spot. He set him down gently, sitting down himself.

"Y-you didn't have to c-carry me..." Masky panted, feeling guilty about his tired friend doing the action, despite the fact that he enjoyed it.

"It's fine... anything for you..." Hoodie said softly. He took his shirt, hood, and mask off, taking a water bottle from the basket and pouring it in his hair. Masky found himself blushing once again as he watched the cool liquid drip down his body. "You want some?"

"Y-yes..." he nodded dreamily, not talking about the water.

Hoodie handed him a bottle, snapping the proxy out of his fantasies. He sighed, taking his jacket off and rubbing the water on his arms and hair. By then, both their breathing had slowed down and they were calm. Masky thought up a new activity.

"Lets tell some jokes while we calm down." he said aloud.

"Sounds good." Hoodie replied, sprawling his legs out and unwinding.

Masky cleared his throat, getting his fanboy giggles out before telling his joke.

"Alright, so, there's this newly-wed couple, right? The bride takes a shower and comes out in a robe. "Oh my dear wife, we are married now. Let your robe drop." the groom says. She does as he wanted, and then exclaims, "Oh my! You're so beautiful, let me get a picture!" Puzzled, she asks, "My picture?" He answers, "Yes my dear, so I can carry your beauty next to my heart forever." She smiles and he takes her picture. The groom showers and comes out of the bathroom wearing a robe. He lets it drop and the wife says, "OH! OH MY! LET ME GET A PICTURE!" He beams and asks why and she answers, "So I can get it enlarged!""

Hoodie bursted into a fit of laughter at the dirty joke. Masky cracked up as well, leaning on his shoulder. Hoodie's laughter fell down to the tone of a soft chuckle as he realized his partner's position. Masky eventually calmed down, nuzzling his friend's shoulder softly. He suddenly discovered what he was doing and pulled away.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... did that make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked.

"A little," Hoodie replied, making Masky put his head down and sigh. "But that's because you weren't in the right position." Masky was puzzled as his hooded friend picked him up and set him down in his lap. "Now that's better..."

Masky blushed furiously, leaning on Hoodie's bare chest, nuzzling it lightly. Hoodie stroked his hair, savoring the moment as much as he could. Gently, he lifted his friend's chin up to where they were mask to mask. Hoodie lifted up both of their masks, bringing their faces closer together. Both of their cheeks were dark red as they gazed softly into each other's eyes. Their hearts both thumped with anticipation as they got as close as they could without their faces touching.

"I have a secret to tell you..." Masky whispered.

"Me too..." Hoodie replied in the same soft tone.

"I love you..." Masky said before kissing him.

The moment their lips locked, they both felt it; true love. They could practically feel the red string of fate tying their hearts together in that very moment; they were smitten. Slowly, they broke the soft kiss. Both could neither believe what they'd just felt or done; all they knew is they wanted more of each other.

"I love you too..." Hoodie said back, locking their lips once more.

They kissed, and kissed, and kissed some more; their tongues remained in each other's mouths for most of the time. Hoodie lied them down gently on the ground, crawling on top and taking his dominant position. Masky didn't mind at all, he was too busy groaning as Hoodie swept over the sweet spot on his tongue. Eventually, the two were panting once again; this time from their hot kisses. Hoodie lied down next to Masky, caressing him and holding his hand. Masky gently nibbled on the sensitive spot under his ear, making the hooded boy moan.

"M-Masky... I don't want this night to end." he sighed.

"Me neither..." Masky replied between nibbles.

Masky and Hoodie felt like actual people on that night. Not just some pawns in the game of Slender Man's anarchy. Eventually, Hoodie sat up and observed their surroundings.

"It's a very nice night..." he said. It was so romantic; the full moon in the sky and the hundreds of fireflies that were gently hovering everywhere. "In fact... makes me want to sing a song..."

Masky loved it when he sung, it was so nice. He listened contently as his new lover sang.

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_"

Masky loved the song and how fitting it was to the place they were in.

"_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I'm asleep_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I'm asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_"

Masky smiled and joined in on the singing.

"_Please take me away from here_"

Hoodie sang the next line, and then they eventually took turns singing certain parts.

"_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_"

"_Please take me away from here_"

"_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_"

"_Please take me away from here_"

"_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_"

"_Said farewell..._"

"_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I'm asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I'm asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_"

Masky clapped for Hoodie as he finished the song.

"That was beautiful Hoods..." he said as he nuzzled his chest.

"Couldn't have been complete without you." Hoodie replied, stroking his hair again.

The night closed out with Hoodie feeding Masky cheesecake. When everything was said and done, the couple packed up and headed back for the entrance. They held hands as they walked, their heads pressed the together like bookends. Finally, they made it out of Rosswood Park.

"I really had a good time." Masky announced, turning to him.

"Yeah... me too..." Hoodie said sheepishly. "Goodnight kiss?"

Masky nodded, locking lips with him once again. When they broke the kiss, Masky bidded him farewell and started towards Tim's house again.

_This is the start of something beautiful, _Hoodie thought as he watched his new boyfriend walk off into the distance.


End file.
